


Ice-Cold Incidents

by Star_less



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Angst, Dark!Kristoff, Desperation, Don't Like Don't Read, Gen, Hurt, Non-Sexual Bondage, Omorashi, Originally Posted on deviantART, Pee, Water Torture, diapering, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 18:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_less/pseuds/Star_less
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kristoff, as punishment for what Hans did to his beautiful Anna, gets very dark, resulting in a tied up (literally) prince. A tied up prince who's been forced to drink a lot of water.. Hilarity ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice-Cold Incidents

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! First work of mine in this fandom! This story was a request for a person on here named GetMeOut :) this story also contains omorashi which is a pee/desperation fetish.. Read at your own risk :)   
> //did I create Dark!Kristoff? XD

Hans, the prince of the Southern Isles, woke up with a snort in a very dark room. He gasped lowly and looked around, thinking to himself.  
'It must be 3am.. W-why am I awake.. Oh.' He thought again. He knew why. Feeling an irritating lower pressure in his abdomen; that was it! He had to pee!  
"Oh, you're awake."  
Hans jumped. That voice.. Was so familiar.  
"What are you awake for? Oh, did the water work on you already?" There was a definite coo in the tone of voice.

The lights flickered on and Hans winced at the brightness, before looking around wildly. "Who, wha--"  
Then he saw who it was. 

"Kristoff Bjorgman.."  
"Hans Grusom." Kristoff stared levelled at Hans.    
"Wha--why am I--" Hans tried to get his words out but his bladder was beginning to distract him, much too full from his sleep. He shifted subtly, and frowned. "LET ME GO!"  
"Wouldn't do that if I were you."  
Kristoff came closer, and Hans backed away, but he was bound to the wall. Oh. Great.  
"Why am I tied up...?" he muttered  
"Punishment for what you did to Anna." Kristoff explained coldly.  
"Oh." He said quietly.  
He couldn't cross his legs so tensed them against the wall. 

He looked around subtly, for a chamber pot. Oh the blessed pot. He remembered way back when, being the oldest brother, long minutes of waiting as his younger brothers used the pot; tinkling torturously and smirking at him, as he crossed his legs, held on for dear life until when it was his turn and his shy bladder made sure his brothers had gone; before he straddled the porcelain and let go forcefully, head thrown back in relief. Or occasionally, when he could wait no longer and would wriggle his way to the playroom, lock the door and lean back as warm wet urine puddled quickly over his toes.  
 _Oh.._  
He whimpered.  
How he wished he could do that right now...

Kristoff laughed at hearing the whimper, however. "What's that?" He came close, too close for Hans' liking. Hans shifted against the wall and pushed his bottom back, desperately flicking his hands to get free, and tensing his legs hard. He stared at Kristoff with a red tinge to his face.  
"You have to pee?" Kristoff continued. His hand slid up over Hans' legs to the hot patch of skin, and he placed his hand over it, smirking, pressing his palms in hard, the warmth of Hans' pee, locked in tight warming even his hands. Hans choked on a sob and sucked in his tummy, a short string of desperate little whimpers and "no, no, no!"'s slipping past his lips. 

Kristoff pulled away and Hans bit his lip, letting out a sigh as he banged his leg urgently. Oh. Oh perhaps he would go away.. Or perhaps he could.. He could..

"There's something good about having Anna and Elsa as family." Kristoff murmured. Hans was snapped out of thinking; jumped and spurted - then froze and looked up. "W-what are you talking about?"  
"Elsa had ice powers. Which she kindly gave to me."  
Hans scoffed. "And the point?"  
"Ice turns to.."  
Hans' eyes widened. "W-water."

Kristoff nodded and whipped out a water bottle.  
"N-no.. Nonono.." Hans whimpered and his eyes widened, wriggling urgently against the wall. "No.. Please no!"  
Kristoff watched Hans struggle with an expression of amuse. "If you do, I'll.." He leaned up to Hans' ear and whispered. "Untie you!"  
Hans moaned, opened his mouth and allowed the stream of liquid to fill his lips. Kristoff held the bottle so Hans just sucked it down, whimpering as it went right to his bladder. 

Kristoff nodded and untied Hans' arms. The brunette squeaked, hands flying to his crotch, and he tugged at it tightly, moaning nonsense. He had to go! Oh holy fuck, crap, anything, he had to _piss_ goddammit.  
Then, he noticed the room had gone quiet. He opened his closed eyes. He was alone!  
 _Yes!_ He thought excitedly. There was the small water bottle discarded on the floor. Hans wouldn't usually do something like this, but he was too desperate to be dignified. Uncrossing his legs, he kicked the bottle closer.

He was just there. Milliseconds away from an ounce of relief.  
"What do you think you're doing?"  
Hans jumped again.  
A hot jet slid down his leg and splattered to the floor. He gripped his crotch and whined, shifting as he slowly became warm and wet. "Bjorgman.." He hissed hatefully. "I have to piss." He shook his leg and was grinding miserably against the wall.  
"I am aware." Kristoff nodded. "Why, isn't it just like old times?"

Hans was confused, bladder pulsing. He was going to question but a stream slipped past. He was losing it! But even his desperation couldn't distract him from what happened next.  
"Hey Hans!"  
Into the room, came his younger brothers. 

"No! Nonono.." Hans breathed out tearfully, thrashing, as Kristoff slid his hand over the brunette's bladder and pushed. "Y-you can't.." He panted. "Make me wet myself in front of them!"  
"I think I can." Kristoff said. He pushed harder and smirked when Hans' bladder contracted. Hard.

Hans let out a cry, then lay in mortified silence as urine streamed into his pants forcefully. He'd been desperate for ages.. This was mortifying.. But the relief.. It felt _so good_.  
He sniffed as he listened; pee spurting noiselessly over his clothes, warmth spreading over his inner thighs, dripping into his boots and pattering onto the ground. He could hear his brothers giggling and he flushed red with shame.

"Isn't it funny?" The youngest chirped, and Hans whimpered tearfully. "That even though you're the oldest brother, you act like a baby?"  
He was going to scoff, but the littlest brother had unwrapped something.  
A diaper.  
"NO!" Hans sobbed, thrashing. No! He was not wearing it!  
"Oh my. Temper tantrum!" The second oldest cooed. Somehow, they wrestled him into it, and after a puff of powder, a wipe and a swift hit to the back of his legs for misbehaving already,  he stood there in front of them, sobbing into a balled fist and his diaper puffy and tight. 

Kristoff thanked the others for their help and untied Hans, who curled up in his puddle, diaper crinkling. He stayed that way until Elsa found him, and took him into the nursery, where he was under the care of a girl named Angel; and became her baby, whether he liked it or not.


End file.
